


Bad habits

by cptnflam



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Depression, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnflam/pseuds/cptnflam
Summary: Les habitudes changent, les souvenirs restent.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bad habits

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm not good enough at english to write an entiere story, but i hope my fellow frenchies will like it. it's my first contribution to the fandom, and i haven't write for a long time, please be indulgent  
> hope you enjoy reading this crap  
> (yep i'm mourning erwin's death too, even after all this time)

Quand il revient de sa première expédition, Levi s’enferme dans le dortoir qu’il partageait avec Farlan et se met à nettoyer. Ils sont partis pendant quelques jours seulement, mais la poussière semble s’être accumulée depuis un siècle. Sous les lits, dans les placards exigus où leurs maigres affaires sont rangées proprement. Il les réarrange, une fois, deux fois.  
Au bout de la dixième fois, il passe aux couvertures, qu’il secoue pour faire partir l’odeur. Celle qu’ils ont emportés avec eux de la ville souterraine jusqu’à l’enfer du dehors, celle qui sent la mort et le tissu usé mais propre. Familière, rassurante.  
Il a envie de vomir.  
Ils sont partis pour quelques jours seulement, mais Levi n’en est jamais revenu.

L’eau est bouillante quand il s’y plonge. Dans les souterrains, les bains étaient rares, et malgré ses réticences, il se lavait toujours après Isabel, dans une eau tiède et trouble, suffisante pour une propreté relative. Les hivers étaient rudes, et le réconfort d’un bain chaud redonnait le sourire à la gamine.  
Son petit corps est resté dans la boue, là-bas. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de ramener les cadavres dans l’enceinte des murs, l’encombrement aurait ralenti les charrettes déjà trop chargées, tirées par des chevaux exténués.  
Levi passe une heure à gratter frénétiquement son corps avec une éponge sûrement utilisée pour nettoyer la baignoire. Il n’en a pas trouvé d’autre. La boue ne part pas, même lorsque sa peau commence à saigner. L’eau se refroidit et devient trouble. Levi l’enlève en faisant chauffer un nouveau bac. Quand il s’y replonge, la chaleur brûle sa chaire à vif.  
La boue s’en va dans les égouts. 

L'hiver passe et les habitudes restent.  
Les expéditions se succèdent. Le rituel morbide des retours, aussi. Le dortoir et le bain. Les nouvelles recrues sont arrivées, en petit nombre mais on a du faire de la place ; un gamin de dix-sept ans se couche désormais à la place de Farlan.  
Son corps empêtré dans la couverture, qui ne sent plus que la mort.  
C’est levi qui le salue en premier, d’un hochement de la tête, brisant le rictus terrifié que le gosse pouvait avoir à son encontre. Il se traîne toujours sa réputation de malfrat des bas-fonds, après tout.  
On ramène son cadavre après sa première sortie au-delà des murs ; cette fois-ci, on a augmenté le nombre de chariots de rapatriement.

Une lumière chancelante vient briser la routine, au fond du couloir. Le dortoir et le bain. Le corps ensanglanté qu’il dissimule rapidement dans une chemise propre.  
Erwin l'apostrophe à travers une porte entrouverte pour lui demander son avis sur la formation de cavalerie qu’il a grossièrement dessiné au crayon. elle exige une centaine de soldats équipés ; ils en ont perdus quarante dans la matinée.  
Erwin est très mauvais en dessin, et c’est tout ce que Levi lui dit, mais lorsque le nouveau commandant se retire quelques instants pour ramener deux tasses de thé, il se place silencieusement sur le sofa. Le tissu de son pantalon frotte sur sa peau, et Erwin entretient la conversation pour deux, ce qui a le mérite de détendre les muscles endoloris de son dos. 

Erwin s’insère naturellement dans le rituel des fins d’expédition. Cela se fait petit à petit, si bien que Levi ne le remarque pas. Le dortoir, le bain et le thé avec Erwin.  
L’eau bouillante brûle son corps et le breuvage le réchauffe.  
Les paroles d’Erwin le conduisent aux portes du sommeil, et ils se quittent au milieu de la nuit. Levi retourne dans son dortoir vide jusqu’à la prochaine recrue, et Erwin dans ses quartiers ; une chambre sommairement meublée, adjacente à son bureau. 

C’est levi qui finit par se charger de rapporter le thé, Erwin est souvent trop absorbé dans ses dossiers pour être à l’heure. parfois même pour tenir la conversation ; sur les découvertes scientifiques, les nouvelles du centre et le comportement des nobles qui derrière leur masque de charité font de belles affaires en spéculant sur les denrées de rationnement.  
Sa routine en rencontre une autre, impassible, quand il aperçoit au détour d’un crissement de papier ce dont sont faits les rapports d’Erwin ; le décompte des morts. Tous ont des noms et des familles. La plupart avaient sûrement des rêves d’un après qu’ils ne verront jamais.  
Sa peau à vif, et les épaules tendues du commandant. 

Alors quand il veut briser le silence, Levi cause, un peu ; il ne parle jamais de sa vie d’avant, dans les bas-fonds et de combien certains commerçants véreux se sont hissés au rang d'aristocrates, sur le dos des malheureux. Au fond, la même rengaine que dans le centre.  
Erwin doit savoir tout ça, et bien plus encore. Il sait aussi le noms de chaque soldat tombé au combat.  
Ils continuent généralement la soirée par monosyllabes, et lorsque Erwin pose enfin son stylo, son thé est froid, mais il le sirote tout de même, silencieusement, jusqu’à ce que la conversation reprenne d’elle-même. Levi peste sur l’entraînement des nouvelles recrues, qui sont selon lui de parfaits incapables. Il continue encore un peu quand il croit voir l’ombre d’un sourire s’esquisser sur son visage. 

Quand le ciel est clair, ils observent les étoiles et Levi va rechercher de l’eau bouillante pour deux, dans les cuisines du bâtiment. Quand il revient de sa besogne, Erwin se tient contre la fenêtre, et lui explique qu’Orion est visible, ou bien que la lune est bientôt pleine. Il commence ainsi à développer sur le cycle lunaire, et Levi sert le thé.  
Il ne s’installe jamais sur le sofa, qui est réservé tacitement à Levi. Ses épaules se dessinent dans le cadre de l’embrasure. Elle portent le poids des rêves brisés de leurs camarades. 

Parfois, lors de leurs jours de congés, quelques visages connus apparaissent dans le bureau lorsque Levi sort de son bain. Hansi, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba. Ils ramènent généralement une bouteille de vin ou deux, et ils se posent tous à la table utilisée normalement pour les réunions de la Direction. Ils boivent un peu, de temps à autre un peu trop, et Levi a du mal à tenir le fil des conversations, qui se superposent et s’entremêlent. Ce n’est pas l’alcool, mais Hansi est trop bruyante et Nanaba aime pousser la chansonnette, suivie occasionnellement par Erwin. Ses épaules sont toujours aussi rigides, et sa voix est douce. Mike tient peu la boisson, et Levi prend un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer combien il peut être affligeant à bouffer des yeux la chanteuse. Moblit tente de contenir Hansi qui, les poings sur la table, déverse l'entièreté de ses observations sur les titans fraîchement capturés, cela en essayant de croiser le regard d’une personne qui voudrait bien l’écouter jusqu’au bout.  
La lumière semble ainsi moins chancelante, au fond du couloir, et la peau d’Erwin se drape de couleurs chaudes. 

Quand les autres vétérans quittent la pièce, ils ne demandent jamais pourquoi Levi ne vient pas avec eux. Erwin range la table, y remet les plans entassés sur son bureau pour faire de la place, et Levi attend quelques minutes pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Il revient toujours avec deux tasses de thé, et une carafe d’eau fraîche en plus. Erwin a fréquemment mal à la tête quand il boit trop.  
Levi retrouve le sofa, et Erwin ses dossiers. Son thé est tiède quand il s’estime avoir terminé, bien qu’il dise à voix haute, pour lui-même, qu’il devra y revenir le lendemain pour vérifier si dans son état, il n'a pas écrit de conneries.  
C’est qu’il devient vieux, remarque Levi. Erwin lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. et Quand erwin ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer, le froid de la nuit n’entame pas la chaleur qui envahit paisiblement son corps.  
Levi se dit que lui aussi a pris quelques années. 

Un jour, Erwin pose son stylo en pleine phrase et se lève. Levi ne le remarque d’abord pas, absorbé par le livre qu’il a attrapé au hasard dans sa bibliothèque. Il doit se concentrer pour lire les lettres et former des mots, mais c’est un mal nécessaire, et il sait qui est la personne qui a déposé une petite pile de romans sur sa table de chevet, dans le dortoir.  
Il apprend petit à petit, plisse les yeux quand il ne comprend pas une phrase. Au début, ça avait tendance à l’énerver, puis, en sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas se résigner à demander de l’aide, il a juste commencé à passer les termes qu’il ne comprenait pas en espérant trouver son chemin au fil de la lecture.  
Il sent néanmoins dans tous les nerfs de son corps, les épaules d’Erwin s’affaisser à côté de lui. Non, pas juste ses épaules ; tout son être. Il continue d’un accord tacite son activité, mais sa main libre agrippe celle d’Erwin lorsque celui commence à pleurer silencieusement.  
Ils restent ainsi une demi-heure ou une éternité.  
Le commandant sort de son mutisme lorsque Levi se décide à lui demander son aide dans un passage qu’il a du mal à déchiffrer. Alors erwin se redresse un peu pour lire avec lui, et son corps à vif demeure tout contre le sien. 

Levi ne lui pose jamais de questions, quand il vient se coucher sur le sofa avec lui. Il attrape simplement sa main, ou la passe doucement dans ses cheveux blondis par le soleil. Il ne se rappelle plus quand ils ont commencé à dormir ensemble, dans la petite chambre adjacente où des livres à moitié lus s’entassent peu à peu. C’est une routine parmi tant d’autres, qui effacent les plus anciennes à mesure que le temps passe. Dans son bain, il arrête de se frotter frénétiquement la peau ; il refuse d’avoir mal quand les bras d’Erwin l’enveloppe délicatement dans son sommeil.  
Progressivement, ses affaires sont rangées à côté des siennes, et quand les nouvelles recrues débarquent dans les quartiers du bataillon d’exploration, un gamin occupe la couche du soldat le plus puissant de l’humanité. 

Malgré les évènements, Levi ne manque pas de ramener du thé pour deux dès qu’ils peuvent se le permettre. Les papiers s’entassent sur la table, sur le bureau, partout, et les réunions s’enchaînent, de plus en plus longues. Mais au milieu de la nuit, ils ne restent qu’eux, le sofa, et leurs souffles courts. Erwin a les traits tirés, et paraît plus âgé encore. Ou peut-être est-ce le contraste avec l’arrivée de ces nouveaux visages qui ont remplacés insidieusement les espoirs des plus anciens, restés dans la boue.  
Ils ne sont plus qu’une poignée, et Levi redoute le jour où il ne restera plus personne. 

Erwin a du mal à s'acclimater à la perte de son bras, Levi un peu plus encore. C’est encore pire pendant la nuit, quand la douleur du membre fantôme se fait ressentir.  
alors chaque matin, il l’aide à enfiler son uniforme de commandant : revêtir son masque d’Espoir de l’Humanité.  
Rien que pour lui, Levi se dit  
Au diable l’Humanité. 

Il prend la plupart des quarts de surveillance, dans le maigre campement qu’ils ont réussis à monter. Les gosses doivent se reposer, et le ciel est vaste. La pleine lune est la même ici qu’au centre, et il espère qu’Erwin peut y goûter aussi, derrière ses barreaux.  
Parfois, Mikasa vient se poser à côté de lui, lui annonçant que son tour est terminé, et qu’il peut aller se coucher. Alors levi lui sert une tasse de thé et ils restent silencieusement à leur poste comme s’ils attendaient tous les deux qu’une personne surgisse des fourées.  
On peut lire de l’espoir sur leur visage, si on daigne y regarder de plus près.  
Levi se demande quand est-ce que la guerrière le dépassera en puissance, et s’il sera là pour le voir. 

Parce qu’au final, peut-être qu’il y a encore un moyen. de vivre.  
Vivre cet après que d’autres se sont décidés à sacrifier pour qu’une poignée d’autres puisse espérer l’effleurer du doigt.  
La petite maison paisiblement posée au creux de la clairière, dessinée d’un trait grossier.  
Lorsque erwin lui explique qu’il sera en première ligne pour reprendre Shiganshina, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Levi ne peut que s’accrocher au tabassage en règle qu’il administre aux bleus pour se défouler,  
Au diable l’humanité.

Ils reviennent après quelques jours, peut-être une éternité. Mais il n’y a plus de lumière au bout du couloir, elle s’est noyée dans le bain rougit de son sang. Le premier soir, Levi pousse la porte du bureau, et est presque étonné quand il aperçoit Hansi assise à la place du mort. Les mêmes épaules rigides, la même posture courbée, et quand elle croise son regard, Levi est déjà parti. Il y a de la place dans les dortoirs, les trois quarts des effectifs se sont endormis sous les décombres de Shiganshina. La couche est inconfortable, mais c’est mieux que la petite chambre vide, où il n’a jamais appris à être seul. 

Mais tout s’apprend, même le pire. Kenny lui a bien enseigné comment couper des gorges, le Bataillon comment tenir ses responsabilités. et Erwin, Levi n’en sait toujours rien. Peut-être que sa seule erreur tactique a été de ne jamais le préparer à être celui qui resterait, parce qu’au fond de lui, il a toujours pensée qu’il partirait en premier.  
Il n’était sûrement pas censé oublier que face à l’épée, c’est le bouclier qui se brise toujours en premier. 

Il lui faut des semaines pour passer la porte derrière le bureau. Ses affaires n’ont pas bougé. Les siennes n’ont plus. Les mêmes chemises froissées par le temps, la même odeur familière qu’il a laissé là-bas, sur les toits. Alors l’envie lui reprend, désespérée ; celle de harnacher un cheval et d’y retourner. Parfois, il rêve qu’il part, mais quand il aperçoit les maisons typiques du district, il continue de galoper plus loin encore, là où le bestial s’est évanoui, en même temps que la possibilité de tenir sa promesse.  
Il s’y raccroche comme un forcené, à ça, et aux couvertures tièdes, où sont brodées minutieusement deux lettres.  
E.S.  
Bientôt.  
Pour l’instant, on a besoin de lui ici.  
Il lui a promis. 

Alors il reprend son entraînement, pour ne pas que ses mains tremblantes ne le trahissent à nouveau. Mikasa est de plus en plus puissante.  
Mais levi ne se demande plus quand est-ce qu’elle le dépassera en force.  
Il ne sera plus là pour le voir.


End file.
